They don't love you like we do
by ERGO-PR0XY
Summary: Bitting her lower lip Rukia's tiny hands slightly brush up against her unnoticeable bump. She was pregnant for 9 weeks now-with twins too. But, she doesn't want to be the reason why Ichigo never had a chance to do what he wanted to do. So she drops subtle hints. Subtle hints of what Ichigo is missing out on... more info inside!
1. Prelude

This is completely AU where Ichigo is 26 years old and Rukia is 25 years old. Original bleach characters are included along with a few OCs that don't really play a big role. This is an Angst drama. If you can't appreciate the fanfic it is, go find another one. :)

In the beginning, Ichigo and Rukia are 19 and 18 years old.

In this fanfic, Rukia has twins and Rukia is a nurse. Ishihime will come later on since this chapter us sorta setting the background of everything. The twins do not know who their father is and all.

Chapters will be longer, but I also have other stuff to do, so it'll be awhile for me to update and all...

This chapter right here is basically a decider if I should continue on or just scrap it and start another one so...

Alrighty, read and review?

* * *

"So... This-this is it?" Rukia's tiny trembling voice uttered as she sat across from him on the bed, watching Ichigo finishing up packing his bags. Ichigo had a once in a life time offered to work in Chicago for 7 years. 7 years away from Karakura-Away from Rukia?

Ichigo came to terms with himself and everyone else.. Every one else besides Rukia.

Running his fingers through his signiture orange hair, Ichigo lets out a heavy sigh because he has practiced and repeated this scene countless times in his mind before everything happened. "It's for the best." He'd repeat those words-those words that stabbed at Rukia's shattering heart.

Bitting her lower lip Rukia's tiny hands slightly brush up against her unnoticeable bump. She was pregnant for 9 weeks now-with twins too. But, she doesn't want to be the reason why Ichigo never had a chance to do what he wanted to do. So she drops subtle hints. Subtle hints of what Ichigo is missing out on...

"They won't love you like we do..." Rukia finally mumbled in hopes of IChigo catching on- but no, not when Ichigo's skull is thicker than a piece of ply wood.

Sighing, Ichigo stops mid-packing and keeps his focus on his cloths to avoid the sad look on Rukia's face. "Stop Rukia. Stop guilt tripping me, everyone came to terms with my decisions, why can't-"

"It's because they don't love you like we do..." Rukia sadly sniffled as Ichigo shakes and zips up his luggage and utters the last words to Rukia before he heads out the door, "Take care Rukia."

Rukia slowly shattered inside as she ran her tiny hands over her tiny bump, whispering, "He won't love you like I do..."

* * *

7 years later...

It's the last day of school for the Kuchiki twins, Kioshi and Hiro and they were more than excited, Kioshi being older than Hiro by 5 mintues.

They are identical twins that gained their good looks and charm from their mom-girls in their class room can only wish to sit next to the Kuchiki twins.

Bright bubbly eyes now watched the classroom clock as tiny hands twiddled around-the twins had everything planned.

First, they were to go to the ice cream store and get their ice cream cone and a small little pint of chocolate ice cream for their mommy-fast since it's it is a nice warm summer day.

Second, They were to go home to their favorite meal their mommy promised to make them for dinner.

Lastly, their mommy promised to let them stay up past their bed time to watch their favorite last night cartoon.

5 seconds till the bell rings...

Kioshi and Hiro both playfully nudge one another smiling.

2 seconds till the bell rings...

Kioshi's and Hiro's bronze eyes beam at the door as they both ready themselves for a day full of ice cream and fun.

_RINNGGGGG!_

By now Kioshi and Hiro would be beaming out the door- but.

Fan girls.

The troublesome fan girls who adore the twins beautiful shiny black hair to their charming smiles-they all cluster around the twins who chuckled uneasily and managed to break free from their fan girl clutches when the teacher told them to calm down and go home- that was the moment the Kuchiki twins darted out the door in relief.

But.

They are off schedule.

The twins promised their mommy they would be home on time for dinner-meaning, they can't go to the ice cream store and get their ice cream like they planned.

Heavily kicking the cement ground beneath him as they walked, Hiro sadly looks down and sniffles, "We can't have any ice cream Kioshi chan..."

Kioshi looked at his younger twin and slung his tiny arm around his younger brother's shoulder, reassuring him. "Don't worry Hiro chan. We'll have ice cream some other day." Kioshi happily pipped once Hiro looked up at him. "But it's not today... I want ice cream to-"

"HIRO CHAN!"

"AHH!"

A slight bump from a car trying to park lightly bumps up against poor little Hiro who lightly falls on the ground, unhurt.

Panicking, Kioshi ran towards his little brother's aid and noticed nothing was wrong with him, just few scratch marks- an idea struck Kioshi who started to whisper to his younger twin. It was a plan that benefits the twins and their mommy.

"Kioshi chnaaaannnn!" Hiro dramatically sobs as he winks at his older twin. "It hurts sooo much!"

The man driving the very expensive black car panics as he quickly unbuckled his belt and gets out of the car. The first thing the twins noticed was the obnoxious orange hair he had. Surely, when a man gets older they would present themselves properly and not dye their hair to some obnoxious color.

But, To Kioshi, that only meant the driver that bumped into his younger twin was rich.

Kioshi quickly deducted that the man that bumped into his younger twin was rich and his plan was perfectly falling in place.

"Hiro chaaannnn!" Kioshi sadly sobs as he bumbles his way down towards his sobbing twin. "Are you okay? Do we need to call mom-"

A dark shadow now towers above the twins as a worried brisk voice asks, "Hey little guy... you okay?"

A smug grin forms on Kioshi's sniffling face as he nudges his younger twin quietly whispering, "Cry a little harder."

"I want my mommmmyyyyyy!" Hiro sobbed even harder while Kioshi smiles inside, _Yes, Hiro chan... just cry a little harder..._

Mortified from seeing a sobbing little boy, the orange haired man known as Ichigo, hesitantly bends down towards the twin brothers, attempting to compromise a deal.

"Hey, hey,hey..." The orange haired man uneasily coaxed. "There is no need to bring your mommy into this.."

Kioshi's bronze eyes gleamed. _Hehehehe... I knew it._

"But I'm hurt..." Hiro sadly sniffled. "Mommy always makes things better..."

Scratching his signature orange hair, Ichigo ponders in deep thought while Kioshi whispers in Hiro's ear-a big smile now forms on Hiro's face.

"But." Kioshi childishly shimed as he looked up at Ichigo, "If you buy us ice cream everything will be better, right Hiro chan?"

"Yup! Hiro now have smiled half sniffled, baffling Ichigo who now figured out he was being swindled.

"You little brats!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You were lying about-"

"Kioshi chaaaaaannnnn! It hurts soooo-"

"Okay, okay, okay..."Ichigo cautiously coaxed once he noticed people looking at them. "We'll go and get some ice cream..."

Smiles all beamed upon Kioshi's and Hiro's face as they both gave each other high fives, cheering, "Team work!"

Facepalming, Ichigo mumbles against the palm of his hand, "Just get in the car-"

"Stranger danger!" Hiro exclaimed as he slightly pulled his older twin brother back and looked at him. "Remember what mommy told us? Stranger danger?"

"Right." Kioshi pipped as he started to form a huddle session with his younger twin, whispering to one another- Kioshi even popped up his head for a few seconds before he ducked down and whispered to his younger twin and eventually, the twins came to decision.

"Can we have your number?"

"What?!" Ichigo quizzically exclaimed as he looked at the twin brothers who were dead serious with their request. "Why would you want my number?"

"Just incase you are a stranger danger and we get kidnapped by you, one of us will be able to escape and track you down with your cellphone number." Kioshi proudly exclaims as he and his younger twin both proudly stick out their emergency cellphones, leaving Ichigo dumb founded and sighing. "Okay. Whatever. Just get in the car and I'll give you my number."

Happily smiling, both Kioshi and Hiro bumbled their way into Ichigo's car and gaped at the luxuriousness of the car- Kioshi's deductions were right.

Ichigo was rich.

After settling in the car, Ichigo lets out a deep huff and plugs his car keys in and drives. That was when the childish whispers and giggles started.

"Hey mister." Kioshi childishly called out. "What's your name?"

Bronze eyes narrowed, "It's Kurosaki Ichigo... What's your name?"

"It's Kioshi and my little brother is called Hiro!" Kioshi cheerfully replies as Hiro bursts out in giggles and nudges his older twin who also slightly giggles with him-and Ichigo knows. Ichigo knows why the little twins are laughing at him and gives the little twins the lengthy explaintion of the real meaning on his name, but the little twins brush it off and calmed down from their childish spurts of giggles.

They are now at the local ice scream shop and the twins are all too happy once Ichigo parked his car- the little twins now burst out of the car like canned sardines but smiling and happy.

"Come on Kurosaki!" Kioshi happily cheered as he bumbled his way inside the ice cream store. The Kuchiki twins are sure going to make Ichigo's wallet cry as they pointed and made sure they had two scoops instead of their regular 1 cone ice cream cone.

"Okay!" Hiro happy cheered as they sat out side around the nearest table. "We're still buying mommy her chocolate ice cream right Kioshi?"

"Yup!" Kioshi happily exclaimed as he took a lick from his ice cream cone as Ichigo tapped his watched and grinned.

"You two seemed to love your mommy a lot huh?"

"Yup! We love mommy a whole lot." Hiro joyfully cheered as Kioshi nodded in agreement.

"What about your dad?" Ichigo questioned. "Do you love your-"

"He's a poopy face-A GIANT POOPY FACE." Hiro angrily uttered at the thought of his mommy crying.

"With poop for brains!" Kioshi added in anger only to heard giggles from his younger twin who nudges him. "Nice one Kioshi chan."

A childish smile now forms on Kioshi's face as he nudges his younger twin, "He is a big poopy face with poop for brains."

The twins now both burst out in giggles and Ichigo slightly smiles at the twin's immaturity as he looks at his watch. That smile turned into a frown. Ichigo was running late for a business meeting.

"Um... you guys..." Ichigo awkwardly mumbled. "You know how to get home from here right?"

With ice cream all over Kioshi's mouth, Kioshi happily cheers, "Yup!"

"And your not going to tell your mommy what happened... Right?"

"Yup!" Hiro happily cheered as he took another bite from his ice cream cone. "We won't tell mommy what happened."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo quizically questioned. "You're not going to forget what you promised me?"

"Of course!" Kioshi confidently reassured. "We won't tell mommy a single thing..."

_Unless mommy asks about it..._ Kioshi thought to himself.

Letting out a deep huff, ice bids farewell and quickly leaves the ice cream store where two happy little twins eat their free ice cream based on team work.


	2. Mommy loves us, no one else!

Tada! A New chapter! A longer cute one too! Anyways, read and review?

:D

* * *

Heavily breathing, the twin brothers' tiny legs quickly ran home for two particular reasons;

-The Ice cream for their mommy was getting soft.

-The fangirls from school saw them and squealed.

"Just one more block Hiro chan!" Kioshi heavily panted as he tightly clutched the plastic bag carrying the chocolate ice cream they bought for their mommy.

The fan girls were close-but they knew not to get any closer or the twin's mommy would politely shoo them away, so the squealing and giggling stopped. Kioshi's and Hiros's tiny legs slowed down as they caught their breath. They only a few steps away from home and already, they smell their favorite food being cooked by their mommy. Smiles all beamed upon the twins face once they caught their breath.

"Kioshi chan..." Hiro breathlessly huffed as he leaned against his older twin. "Did the ice cream completely melt?"

Proudly smiling, Kioshi lifts up the plastic bag, "Nope! We're right on time too!"

Now giggling, Hiro nudges his older twin, "Hurry up and open the door then!"

"Hehehe, okay, okay!" Kioshi now takes out his keys and plugs the key into the lock and turns it. Brimming with nothing but happiness, the twins heard tiny dainty foot steps heading towards them and they knew who it was.

"MOMMMMYY!" The twins happily squealed as the door swings open to a smiling violet eyed mom with her hair tied up in a pony tail. Love radiated all around her as the twins all gleefully hugged their mommy, happily cheering, "We got you some ice cream mom-"

Their mommy gasped.

"Hiro chan..." Their mommy quietly called as she slowly peeled their tiny arms off. "You're hurt..."

Bronze eyes widen. The twins knew from the tone and look on their mommy's face meant- their mommy is going to take care of them.

"It's okay mommy." Kioshi chimed, in hopes of saving his younger twin from the pain he will be receiving from their mommy. "Hiro chan didn't even cry."

"But look at his cuts ..." Their mommy sadly frowns. "Hiro chan... come." Beaming nothing but a motherly smile, Hiro gulped hard a Kioshi quietly whispers, "It will okay Hiro chan.. It will only hurt for a little." before he goes into the kitchen to put away the ice cream as a distraction from Hiro's sad sobbing.

Hiro started to slowly sniffle.

"Mommy...Please don't-"

"Hiro chan~~~" His mommy sweetly cooed as he firmly held is hand. "It's for your own good."

"No mommmy... Please don't-"

"It's for your own-"

"Mommy-"

"It's for your own good Hiro chan..."

"Moommmmmmyyy... Pleaseeeee I-"

"Hirooo channn~~~~~"

The washroom door closes as Kioshi closes his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

...

...

...

"MOMMMYYYYYYY! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"Now, now... Hiro cha-"

"NOOO MOMMMYYY! Pleaseheheheheheeeessssss... It hurts mommy...It hurts..."

"Now, now... Just a little bit-"

"MOMMMMMMYYY!"

And silence.

No a sound was made as Kioshi lets out a huff. Kioshi knew the pain his younger was going through. After all, their mommy is a nurse.

The washroom door now slowly creaks open as the sound of quiet little sniffles were heard.

"Mom-mom-mom-mommy... I'm a-a-a good boy-right?" Hiro sniffled as his mommy wiped away his tears, cooing at him, "Of course you are... Hiro chan is a good boy.."

"You love me more than Kioshi chan right?" Hiro sniffled as he looks at the Chappy band aid on his knee. Rukia merely smiles as she taps Hio's pink sniffling nose, "I love you and Kioshi chan equally... Now." A motherly smile now beams upon Rukia's face, violet eyes glistening, she tilts her head, "Your favorite food is waiting for you..."

Half sniffling a laughing, Hiro jumps for joy as he beams down the stairs, cheering, "Kioshi chaaannnn! It's time to eat!"

All is well in the Kuchiki house hold now. Nothing but love and joy radiated from the house and what could possibly be better than that?

"Oh-oh-oh-oh!" Koshi garbled with food in his mouth as he nudges his younger twin, "Tell mommy about the song we learned today!"

"Oh?" Rukia looked at her smiling giggling twins, "You learned a song today?"

Bronze bubbly eyes beam wide open as Hiro quickly gulped his food down brimming with nothing but sheer joy and happiness, Hiro excitingly pips, "Yup mommy! We learned a new song for the last day of school mommy! Do you want to hear it mommy?"

Slightly laughing, Rukia sits before the twins as she cutely focuses in on the twins, "Okay! I'm listening!"

Both smiling and nudging one another, the twins quickly bumble out of their seats as they stood before their beloved mommy and bowed before they sang...

Mommy's the only dearest in the world  
With a mom, we have the most valued treasure.  
Jump into mom's heart  
and we have endless happiness.

Mommy's the only dearest in the world  
without a mom we are like a piece of grass  
away from mom's heart,  
where will we find happiness?

Wide violet eyes glittered as she watched her tiny twins sing for her. Rukia's love for her tiny twins is over flowing with nothing more than pure love. Her tiny twins all smiled and brimmed with nothing but happiness and love? Rukia couldn't help but cry a little-this made the twins terrified, since nothing is more terrifying than watching your mommy cry.

"Mommy!" The twins all sadly whimpered as they ran towards her with their tiny arms wide open. "Why are you crying mommy?Don't cry!"

Tiny arms now wrap around Rukia who now sniffles and laughs, "You two are just too cute. What did I do to deserve you two little boys?"

The twins now smile and giggle as well once they heard their mommy laugh.

"Do you like the song Kioshi chan and I sang mommy?" Hiro chan brightly smiled as he looked up at his mommy. "Kioshi chan messed up a little though.."

"No!" Kioshi quickly defended as his head popped up and looked at his younger twin. "You messed up by forgetting some parts of the song!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes-"

"Kioshi chan~~~ Hiro Chan~~~" Rukia sweetly cooed as a way to distract her tiny twins from arguing-which worked one their heads looked up at her smiling. "Yes mommy?" the little twins sweetly responded.

"I need to work tomorrow..."

The twins bright smile faded away as a frown tugged at the twin's faces since their mommy told them she took a week off just to spend time with them and planned out everything they will do during that week. Like tomorrow, tomorrow they were to go on a picnic to the beach where they will swim and have a nice picnic on the sandy beach shores of Karakura...

Though it seems like a change of plans.

The hospital needs their mommy to work which means they won't get to spend time with their mommy like they would want to... But then again, they do know their mommy works hard for then and does what she does to make them happy and they do appreciate they mommy to make her own decisions so the little twins quickly turned that frown upside down and smiled.

"It's okay mommy. Hiro chan and I understand you need to work." Kioshi happily chirped as he nudged his younger twin who quickly caught on.

"Yeah mommy, we can go on a picnic some other time then." Hiro joyfully smiled as their mommy tapped their noses, "Can you promise me you two won't get into trouble when I'm gone?"

Now giggling, Kioshi playfully swats his mommy's hand away and contently smiles. "Of course mommy! We're big boys now."

"Oh?" Rukia now playfully tilts her head. "Now, what does big boys do that little boys don't?"

"Big boys don't need to be taken care of!" Kioshi cheerfully chimed, "Big boys can take care of themselves!"

Violet eyes widen as Rukia playfully gasps, "You sure you can take care of yourselves?"

The twins now fold their tiny arms and gave their mommy a devious grin once Hiro spoke, "Of course mommy. You taught us stranger danger..."

"But." Rukia slyly chimed as she slolwly advance her tiny twins, "can you protect yourselves from the TICKLE MONSTER!?"

Bursts of giggles and laughter now surrounded the twins and their mommy as their mommy tickled them single handedly-and victoriously too.

"Mom-mom-mom-momhehehehheheheheheeh."The twins breathlessly giggled as their mommy grinned. "Do you surrender to the tickle monster?!" Rukia loudly stated as she stopped tickling her tiny twins who slowly caught their breath smiling.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Kioshi breathlessly giggled, "We surrender to the tickle monster. But." A sly glint beams upon Kioshi's bronze eyes as he nudges his younger twin. "Hiro chan and I retaliate! AHHHH!" The tiny twins now all glomp thier mommy and tickled her with their tiny fingers making their mommy smile and laugh.

This is what life in the Kuchiki household is like...

Nothing but pure love.

* * *

The moonlight glows upon Karakura as a pair of twins all gleefully burst out of the washroom, sparkling clean since their mommy always tells them, "A clean boy is always a good boy."

Now, giggling as they bumble down the stairs to the living room- the tiny twins sharply stopped as their heart started to heavily beat. Junk food, candy, pop and cookies?! The twins eyes started to glitter as they slowly walked down the stairs, afraid to blink as if it was an illusion-but it wasn't. Everything was placed nicely on the living room table their mommy setup for them. After all, this is their first time staying up past bed time, so their mommy decided to make it special.

"Mommy?" Hiro cautiously called out as if it were a trap as Kiohi and him slowly walked towards the living where they also see two little sleeping bags laid a few feet away from the T.V. Boy were they excited.

After waiting for awhile, the twins figured their mommy went to sleep so decided to dive right into their sleeping bags as they quickly grabbed the unk food, candy, pop and cookies off the table as they get comfortable.

With the T.V. remote in their tiny hands and the lights turned off, the tiny little brothers giggled once again before they turn on the T.V.

Only fifteen minutes away from their favorite anime show.

Bleach.

Their favorite male character is the yellow haired teenager who went by the name Ichiro Shirosaki, and their favorite female character was name Yuki who was a shinigami. Even the little twins knew Ichiro should be with Yuki. It was common sense.

But. As anxious as the twins are, they have to wait as Kioshi stares at his bright cellphone-that was when an idea struck Kioshi.

It was 9:48 at night and Kioshi knew _he_ would be up late. After all, Business men always stay up late.

Nudging his younger twin, Kioshi shows Hiro his cellphone and grins at him, "What do you think Hiro chan?"

Grinning, Hiro nodds as he cheerfully chants, "Do it!Do it!Do it! Dmewph!"

Tiny hands covers Hiro'd mouth as Kioshi hushes him, "Shh! Mommy is sleeping!"

Bronze eyes widen once Hiro realized his mistake and apologized as he urged his older twin to text _him._

You're a Poopy face

9:51

**Who the fuck are you!?**

**9:53**

It's Kioshi and Hiro and that's a bad word! You shouldn't use it!

9:55

**Oh. Sorry about that. Why aren't you past bed time?**

**9:58**

Mommy let Hiro chan and I stay up late.

10:02

**That's nice of her. By the way, how am I a poopy face?**

**10:05**

It was your fault Hiro chan cried again today.

10:06

**What?! How is my fault he cried again yesterday?**

**10:08**

Mommy saw the cuts and bruises and used alcholhol pads on Hiro chan. Now he has a chappy band-aid on his knee. All because of you.

10:011

**You watch that Chappy show?**

**10:12**

Noooo. Mommy is a nurse for little kids at a hospital.

10:14

**Really? Can I meet her?**

**10:15**

No! You cannot meet mommmy.

10:17

**What?! Why can't I?**

**10:18**

Because mommy belongs to Hiro chan and me! No one else!

10:19

**Your mommy doesn't belong to you.**

**10:21**

Yes she does! Mommmy loves Hiro chan and me! No one else!

10:23

**Maybe your mommy can love someone else too?**

**10:25**

Stop being a poopyface Kurosaki san!

10:27

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry. By the way, why did you text me?**

**10:29**

To tell you it was your fault Hiro chan again cried today.

10:32

**How the hell is that my fault?**

**10:33**

Stop using bad words! It's not good for you

10:35

**Who told you that?**

**10:36**

Mommy.

10:36

**You always listen to your mommy?**

**10:37**

Of course we listen to our mommy. We our mommy.

10:39

**Why do you hate your dad then?**

**10:41**

He makes mommy cry.

10:42

**Your dad hurts your mommy?!**

**10:43**

Noooo. He left mommy while Hiro chan and I were still in mommy's tummy.

10:46

**Oh, well that guy is stupid for leaving your mommy.**

**10:48**

Yeah, that's why we don't ask mommy about him.

10:49

**You boys need a father figure in your life.**

**10:51**

No. Stop trying to meet mommy.

10:52

**Your mommy doesn't have to know. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.**

**10:56**

Huh? Don't you have children of your own?

10:58

**Nope. I'm single.**

**10:58**

Okay then! Just don't try to get close to mommy.

10:59

**Alright then.**

**11:02**

AHH! We missed our favorite show!

11:04

**What show is that?**

**11:05**

Bleach.

11:07

**You can watch it online.**

**11:09**

Really?

11:10

**Yeah, just go online and search for it.**

**11:12**

Thank you Kurosaki san but Hiro chan and I are getting sleepy and we want to be awake to say goodbye to mommy when she goes to work. So we are going to sleep. Good night Kurosaki san!

11:15

**Alright then. Good night boys.**

**11:17**


End file.
